team_jorgefandomcom-20200214-history
Gorge Forged by Jorge
The Gorge Forged by Jorge is the name given to the headquarters of the Alliance of the Jorge. It has been often cited as a haunted location, due to various anomalies seen both around the area and inside the HQ itself. History The gorge was initially created as a headquarters for Team Jorge by Jorge and Kalle Havumäki. However upon the creation of the Alliance of the Jorge it was decided by the two and Jarion Monroe that the gorge was better suited for the HQ of the union, with Team Jorge relocating to a custom made lot in Georgia, US. Outside of this knowledge of its creation, not much is known about the inner workings of the gorge, or the alliance in general. However through various different instances (see incidents below) we have been able to get glimpses of what goes on in there. Design The entrance to the HQ itself is hidden under a waterfall in the gorge. On the other side of it is a small path created in the rocks. It stretches approximately 2 kilometres, with various turns throughout. Eventually the rock formation ends at a large metal opening, leading to a corridor. From here on out the corridor seems to go on endlessly with many doors lining either side of the hall. Anomalies Ever since the gorge's creation, many unexplained anomalies have occurred in the area. The first having occurred in 1962, where the smell of potatoes spread across to the nearby settlements, raising several smell complaints from locals. The act was deemed illegal under the SOFA act and law enforcement was sent in to locate the source. However upon the entrance being located, Doug Hudson emerged from the water and attacked the officers, murdering 4 and injuring 6. Further law enforcement and SWAT assistance were then called for. The entire gorge was put on lockdown and is surrounded by an air-tight dome to reduce the intensity of the potatoes smell. It is constantly supervised by scientists and military personnel to prevent Doug Hudson from attacking anyone else. An expedition was sent in to the HQ after Doug Hudson was successfully sedated. The group proceeded down the metal corridor until they heard laughter from one of the rooms. They opened the door, entitled Test Lab 4-B, and were suddenly greeted by the sight of multiple Jorges sitting around a dinner table. All of the Jorges immediately lashed out at the group, killing them instantly. The video camera was later recovered by recon. We are about to show you a horrifying image from the video. If you do not have sufficient financial independence to view this then you can follow our instructions for gaining it. For a PDF of that document please look in your butt. Are you ready? In addition, it was later discovered that while the expedition team was being attacked, the video camera had still been rolling and several strange sounds were playing through the microphone. Some samples are listed below: Category:Team Jorge